When Will I See You Again?
by JackFrostLover14
Summary: During a senior trip Eva goes to England, but all isn't as it seems later she runs into an English man, but little does she know he's a vampire, and she is his blood siren. Garrett/Oc, Bella/Edward, Emmett/Oc, Nahuel/oc Happens during Breaking Dawn


I couldn't believe it I blinked my purple eyes as I looked at the man standing next to Kate what I didn't understand was where did I see him from? He looked so familiar around me I heard the sounds of growling which I noticed was from the wolves that were off to the side. Then it dawned on me he was the same British man I ran into on my senior trip in England he had saved Danni's, and my life back than I hadn't the slightest clue he was a vampire

"I can't be she's his blood siren" I over heard the blonde called Tanya say I had a feeling that she was apparently jealous I didn't see how she, and her sister; Kate were like cat walk models compared to me, but unlike me older half sister, Bella I wasn't crazy about vampires. But I had to admit he was good looking compared to my brother in law Edward, Garrett was smoking than again I wasn't suppose to like the same type of guys Bella did

"What do you mean mate?" Tanya asked now getting angry "She can't be his mate that's impossible" I sighed I hated when others talked about me 'Edward' I thought to myself, Edward looked over his left shoulder at me 'What is Tanya talking about?' I asked thru thought

'You're Garrett's mate' Edward told me thru our thought link

'Seriously, so is that why Tanya, and Kate are freaking out?'

'Yes'

'I didn't do anything'

'I know its just your blood sings to Garrett like Bella's did to me'

'Oh just out of curiosity what does my blood smell like?' I asked me Edward chuckled

'Like a mix between a Blood Orchid, and Cactus Flowers, and it's a bit stronger than Bella's'

'Well that's explains why he was protective of me in England earlier this year'

'It would you see once one of mine kind finds their singer they'll do anything to keep them safe it gets to the point where the vampire can't bear to be alone, or away form their singer'

'Woe so its kind of like with the wolves, and their imprinte'

'You could say that, I noticed he doesn't seem to let you out of his sight since he got here' I laughed, I noticed what Edward said was right

'Does that mean I have to become one of you guys?' I asked a bit worried Edward shook his bronzed hair

'No only if you want to, or if your dying, and seeing how you won't be dying any time soon'

'Don't even think about it, Eddie' Edward chuckled he managed to get use to the nick name I had given him a while back after Bella introduced us 'Hey quick question Eddie, how come I can read Aro's deep past thoughts, and you can't?' This time I heard him sigh

'You, and I are different Eva even though we can read other's thoughts you can do more with that than I can'

'You mean like read Bella's thoughts"

"Yes so that problay means that you have the ability to read Aro's deep past thoughts, and I can't"

"Oh well that explains a lot ya know from what I read in his thoughts from the past we can use that to our advantage'

'I'm listening'

'Well from what I read Aro killed Marcus's wife which happened to be his own sister' Edward's tight jaw dropped apparently he was just as shocked about as I was

'Hmm wonder if Marcus knows'

'I doubt it, Aro never told him so that's what I'm thinking we can some how tell Marcus about what Aro did to his wife, and some how break up the big three which reminds me didn't someone say that the other brother is scared of werewolves?' I asked

'What are you thinking? Wait. . . I shouldn't have to ask'

'Oh nothing Eddie' Just than we all heard Aro speak

"You human next to Bella" I heard Aro say

'Oh shit' I thought

'Just stay calm Eva' I heard Edward

'Easy for you to say you're a vampire me on the other hand am mortal!' I bit my lower lip until it bled, and gulped as I turned to look at him

"Human!"

"What I have a name ya know"

"Do you think that this child(points to Renesmee) should be allowed to continue to live?" Translation Should she be killed?

"Yes I do I believe that Renesmee should have to right to continue on living" How in the world was I suppose to turn the tables on Aro besides that I knew he killed his own sister hmm I could say something like that question was how, and without getting myself killed in the process' I thought aloud

'You alright Eva?' I heard Edward ask me

'Not really'

"Why is that?" I heard the one called Marcus ask me I knew I had to pick my words rather wisely when speaking to Aro's brother in law

"Who are you to place judgment upon her? She was born the same reason any of us were Would you kill someone just cause of their birth? Or because they made a life time mistake that is unable to be fixed?" I asked him My main questions were aimed souly towards Marcus more than the other Volturi members "If I may . . .speak Marcus I'd like to ask you a question, or two" Marcus looked straight at me

"Very well than" Again I bit my lips, sighing

"Before I ask I place no judgment on any of you, I noticed that you as well as the other two have a wedding ring, though I have to wonder because I don't see your mate in the Volturi so my first question is this 'Did you know that Aro killed your wife whom was also his sister?" Just than Marcus snarled

"I'll take that as a no than tis a shame that your so called 'leader' never told you, but instead had Chelsea hold you to the Volturi like glue" Aro's eyes narrowed than widened

"Remarkable" Aro said softly I might have been human, but I still heard that

"Remarkable my ass you killed your sister; Marcus's wife because not only did she have a different power altogether, you weren't happy when she, and Marcus had plans of leaving the Volturi. You Aro are no better than mortal criminals!" Just than The big three; Aro, Marcus, and Caius were walking towards me as they came closer to me I heard growling as well as snarling behind me

"Touch her, and I will end you!" I gasped I knew that voice it was Garrett

"Protecting this human scum are we" Caius asked before I could even move Aro was in front of me with a hand under my chin

"Ah yes I see your ability is similar to that of Edward Cullen" His grip became tighter of my chin

"Abilities" I said angry

"Hmm I only sense one young one"

"That's either because you are dim witted, or unable to see past what you want old man!"

"You would make a fine specimen for my guard with your abilities"

"I don't think so Aro. . ."Before I could even finish my sentence I felt a sharp pain, and screamed Garrett, my sister; Bella and Edward snarled apparently before Aro and his minions could finish killing me off I saw Garrett as well as one of the La Push wolves in front of me. I saw the emptiness, and blacked out, but from what I heard around me Alice must of shown up with another vampire hybrid actually when I came to I saw two hybrids Aro was talking to them both the male I heard was called Nahuel, and the female was Juliet the pain in my left arm was unbearable I passed out again, but this time when I came out I heard someone ask

"How is she Carlisle?"

"Better than she was on the meadow Garrett"

"Do you plan on leaving with the Denali Coven?" I heard Carlisle ask him

"No my place is with Eva"

"Aw!" I rolled my purple eyes as I heard Alice reply

"Shud it Ali" I said"

"Missed you too oh by the way these are for you" Alice walked over to the couch, and gave me a bundle of Blood Orchid, and Cactus Flowers

"Aw why thanks Alice"

Thank Jas he picked them out for you"

"Thanks Jasper"

"I'm just glad you didn't get killed" Bella said

"Yeah besides I wouldn't be able to bother Edward if I was gone" Edward just shook his bronzed hair again, but smiled this time

"So Garrett how long are you planning on staying in Forks?" Rosalie asked him

"A while"

"You better you have a family now" I heard Emmett reply

'Oh brother' I thought as I saw Garrett now holding Shawn I smiled


End file.
